Talk:Incendiary
I am having trouble reading the element-effect chance ratio...thingy. Any way, I have a revolver with a X2 shock on it, but every shot is a shock one. I also have a shotgun that has X1 explosive, yet it barely ever launches explosive shots. Can someone help me with the multipliers? Should probably be on the element page, but what ever. Revolvers always trigger their elemental effect, regardless of the "x" The lower the "x" number, the less likely the element will trigger, but the exact chance differs from gun to gun, and from gun type to gun type. also, please sign your posts by putting 4 "~" on the end of your posts. Jabberwock xeno 19:59, June 9, 2010 (UTC) What do the multipliers mean? It's not entirely clear. It would be nice to have an explanation on the page itself. —Robotech Master 08:39, July 7, 2010 (UTC) : Google is your friend http://gbxforums.gearboxsoftware.com/showthread.php?t=86431 And we are in the process of adding such technical information in, so it would be nice if players from some unnamed forum who knew their stuff would actually contribute and not put on airs to wikians. Until then, ask whatever question you'd like, and I/we will answer to the best of ability. --Nagamarky 09:16, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Corrosive vs Incendiary? As Roland, my scorpio turret seems to do DOT damage to lance defenders but i question which is better for the job. It seems a little redundant to have two elemental effects that do the exact same thing. Is there any difference in compare/contrast or is it the same thing overall?Adhocclaymore 03:04, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Overall, against most troops of the Lance, Corrosive weapons work better because they wear armor. Incendiary will get the job done, but at a slower rate. Lance Defenders are very good targets for corrosive weapons, because even though their shield can take an unlimited amount of any and all damage, the corrosive effect can spread from the shield to themselves. So if the corrosive effect wears off him, but not the shield, he can get reinfected when he draws his shield in close to reload. This was very helpful to me, I think you might find it helpful too: http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Elemental_Damage#Elemental_Affinities Make them feel the, in this case chemical, burn. PyroMerc 00:47, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Kill it with fire! in Borderlands 2 It seems to me as if Incendiary does more than 20%+ DMG to flesh in BL2. Has anyone looked at the numbers closely and just forgot to include his findings in the article? I'm curious, but do not have the time to do such things. Just a little observation: My 0 has a 4.5k+1kCorrosive-Sniper and a 2.5k+700Incendiary-Sniper, with all those superboost-skills(one shot one kill, aiming down the sights, snipermod etc pp) the fire-sniper deals about 55k to a bandits head and the, according to its tab, far stronger corrosive one deals ~30k. This difference can't be explained by the old numbers from BL1, right(fire=1.2, corrosive 0.8 to flesh)? So, gogo all you nerds, the community needs you ;) --Wotemer (talk) 13:42, October 12, 2012 (UTC) : The coefficients have indeed changed in BL2. I'll try to get the new values up tonight. Dämmerung 23:13, October 17, 2012 (UTC)